Mew's Mischief
by Aiamee
Summary: Mew's a very playful pokemon, I wonder what would happen if he was to play a trick on Lyra? Silver/Lyra story!  3 Starts off with a small intro gets longer as I write more.
1. Chapter 1: Mew

**Mew's Mischief**

"Mew!"

"Huh?" Lyra looked all around her, that same noise had been following her all day and for the life of her could not figure out what is was. Again for what seemed like the 50th time today, she shrugged forgetting all about it, after all, it was nearly dusk. And Lyra was tired.

"Come on Cynda." She called her to her female Quilava, Cynda mewled happily at the thought of a warm PokeCentre bed and hurried along.

After getting a room in the PokeCentre Lyra put Cynda back in her pokeball and fell asleep like a ton of bricks.

"Mew." A pink pokemon called softly, cocking its head watching the sleeping girl. It carefully slid open the window and watched again, making sure to not be caught. After all, Mew never was.

Mew smiled and the thought of its new fun idea, it was going to play a little trick, and if it was lucky, it would work out the way it hoped. "Mew." It chimed, sending Lyra off, her body slowly disappeared, leaving her pokemon with Mew, it'd take care of them for now.

"MEW!" Mew happily giggled flying back out of the window not bothering to close it. Now all that needed to happen was for a certain male to find the missing female.


	2. Chapter 2: Espeon

Lyra woke up the next morning to the sound of the Pidgey's merrily greeting one another, opening her still weary eyes Lyra observed her surroundings and screamed.

She wasn't in the PokemonCentre anymore! "Ah! Where am I?" She screamed, making the joyful pidgey's fly away from the unwanted noise.

As she tried to stand up, she fell over again. "Huh?" Looking now at herself, instead of seeing her legs she saw purple fur. "Ah! W-What happened to me!"

"Mew?"

Looking up from her now currant state Lyra saw a Mew, looking back at her with an confused and amused expression on its face.

"Hey! Do you know what happened to me?" Lyra asked, hoping for an answer, trying to stand on four legs instead of her usual two.

"Yes. I turned you into a pokemon." Mew replied with a giggle.

"Wha! Why?" Lyra asked another question, why would this pokemon want to turn her into a pokemon, and come to think of it, where were her pokemon! "Where's Cynda my Quilava! And Sei my Kingdra! And Nairi my Dragonite too!"

"I have them." Mew replied, showing Lyra her pokeballs. "And I turned you into a pokemon because I need your help."

"My help? Why would you need my help as a pokemon?" Lyra asked, cocking her head to one side.

"There is a trainer I need you to help. He is mean to his pokemon and you are the only one to help him, he will not listen to anyone else. Please help him, and I will return you back to your human form and return your pokemon." Mew sadly replied, he was only trying to help in what he thought was the best way possible, Lyra was the perfect yin to this trainer's yang.

"Ok. I want my pokemon back more than anything! Where's this trainer?" Lyra agreed, she loved helping pokemon, though she was still a bit confused about having to become a pokemon. And she still didn't know which one she was.

"I don't know. I know he's in this forest somewhere." Mew replied a bit ashamedly. "You will know him when you see him. I have to go now!"

And just like that, he vanished.

"Grr. How am I supposed to find a trainer when I don't even know who he is!" Sighing Lyra tried to find some food and water, she raised her nose in the air and sniffed out some berries and a small pond.

After eating and drinking her breakfast Lyra peered over the water's edge to see what kind of pokemon she was. She now had a purple fur coat with a red orb in the middle of her forehead. She was an Espeon!

"Cool! I look so cute!" Lyra giggled, maybe being a pokemon wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Saviour

How did she get into this?

Lyra had been minding her own business when a livid looking Vulpix, she didn't know what had happened to make it so cross but it began to attack her after demanding a battle, when Lyra refused he attacked her.

Thus why she was now running full speed through the forest, taking blind turns to try and confuse the fire pokemon behind her.

"Flamethrower!" He yelled, as a fiery blast erupted from his mouth, Lyra turned in time to see it coming straight at her. She jumped to avoid it but it caught her hind leg in the flames.

"Ow." Lyra lightly whimpered, she couldn't run now, she could barely put any weight on her leg.

"Feraligatr Hydro Pump." Was the last thing Lyra heard before she fainted.

~#~

'_Ow, my head feels like a boulder's been dropped on it.'_ Lyra instantly thought upon awaking. As she tried to stand she found her leg still stung slightly, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before, looking over behind her to her leg she saw that someone had bandaged it.

Looking around her, she found that whoever had helped her had gone, but left his or her bag. It was black with red rims around it and she could smell food coming from it. Her stomach growled in appreciation at the delightful scent, now if only she could get to it.

As she tried to walk she limped over to the bag and stuck her head inside, pulling out a rather large Oran Berry she scoffed it happily.

"Get out of there." A familiar voice ordered, pulling her head out of the bag she turned round to see the one and only Silver.

'_No! Not him! Anyone but Silver! Why couldn't Ethan find me! Or a Gym Leader! Oh poo.'_ Lyra thought rather distastefully.

Silver walked proudly over to the Espeon picking her up by the scruff of her neck, his Feraligatr hovering nearby. "I save your pathetic ass and you them steal my food." Silver growled, Lyra couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her lips, Silver looked much bigger now that she was much smaller.

"It's not my fault I was hungry!" Lyra retorted, but to Silver all he heard was. "Es, espi es es."

"Whatever, your my new pokemon now, so you'd better know how to fight. Feraligatr." Silver's Overly large blue crocodile pokemon came thumping over as Silver dropped Lyra back on the floor, making her wince from the still fresh burn.

"You'd better fight." Silver warned the Espeon.

Fight? She didn't know how yet! Lyra had only been a pokemon for a few hours, but she guessed she would have to learn fast. "Ice beam."

Quickly dodging Feraligatr's attack Lyra turned around and sprinted behind the great beast. "Hydro Pump." Silver ordered emotionlessly watching with cold blood red eyes as the injured Espeon slammed into a nearby tree.

Lyra growled as she got back up again, she'd never lost a battle with her pokemon before, and it wasn't going to start now that she was a pokemon. "Psybeam." She whispered as the red gem in the middle of her forehead glowed as a beam of multicoloured light hit Silver's Feraligatr head on.

Feraligatr stumbled backwards at the force of the attack and Lyra smiled, happy that she'd managed to attack.

As Feraligatr opened his eyes he couldn't focus, his eyes glowed blue instead of their normal crimson shade, he was confused. Silver payed no mind as he barked out another order. "Crunch."

Feraligatr's jaws came at Lyra, luckily he was still confused and Lyra easily dodged as his head hit a tree. Lyra by now was getting tired, she was injured and her wound was only getting worse with all the moving around and her breath was quickly leaving her, she'd never had to battle herself before. Her much smaller body wasn't used to it yet.

Suddenly something hit her head, looking down at the object it was a Pokeball. Silver had tried to capture her! But the Pokeball didn't do anything apart from hit her head, now giving her headache. Looking up, Silver looked annoyed that he couldn't capture her, he recalled Feraligatr to his Pokeball and looked down at Lyra.

"Do you have a trainer?" He asked.

Lyra shook her head, after all if she answered with her mouth he wouldn't understand her.

'Why didn't my Pokeball work?' Silver wondered, he didn't dwell on the problem for too long. "If you don't have a trainer you can either come with me, or stay here." With that he began to walk off.

Stay here and be attacked again, or tag along with a grumpy teenaged thief. Weighing her options Lyra followed Silver, jumping on his shoulder so she didn't have to walk. If he did mind he didn't show it. For that Lyra wanted to show her thanks, after all in his own bizarre way Silver had saved her, leaning up slightly she licked his cheek and giggled when he began to furiously rub his now wet cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

Hanging around Silver wasn't that bad. Much. Lyra thought, her and Silver had made it through the forest in less than a day and she hadn't seen any other trainers, according to what Mew said the trainer was in the forest, but if the only trainer that was in that forest was Silver... well she assumed she would have to stick with him for a while.

"Hey wanna battle!" A random trainer asked as he spotted Lyra and Silver.

Lyra looked at Silver seeing what his reaction would be, he didn't have much of one, he just looked with cold indifference at the young boy. "Hn." He grunted.

"I wanna battle!" Lyra mewled in his ear again just sounding like. "Es, espi espi." To Silver. He lightly turned his head to his shoulder where Lyra was as she jumped down to the floor, it still hurt slightly with the burn but she had more than enough energy to fight now.

"You want to fight." Silver stated, Lyra nodded enthusiastically. "Go ahead." He carried on in a monotone like voice. He took out a small device that told him the level and moves of this Espeon.

Apparently she new Psybeam, Psychic, Iron Tail and Signal Beam and was at Lv. 69. _'Not bad, but still pathetic.' _

"Go Chikorita!" The boy called.

"Chika!" His pokemon happily chimed.

"Signal Beam." Silver ordered.

Lyra opened her mouth and sure enough a beam of light came forth hitting the Chikorita dead on as it was too preoccupied with playing rather than battling and was thus flung backwards a few feet.

"Iron Tail." Lyra focused her energy into her tail and flung it at the Chikorita again knocking it backwards. Soon after he couldn't get back up.

"Aww man!" The boy whined handing over his now lost battle money to Silver. "Ah well, can't win 'em all." He shrugged afterwards, moving along to most likely a Pokémon Centre.

'_I won'_ Lyra inwardly squealed with glee. Looking over a Silver he seemed less than happy about their win. She cocked her head at him, to ask if anything was wrong.

As Silver looked up he saw the questioning gaze. "What are you looking at?" He snarled, actually baring his teeth, the Espeon though didn't look afraid of him in the slightest, rather she looked confused.

Lyra knew something was troubling him. _'How to Pokemon comfort people?'_ She asked herself, coming up with an idea she nuzzled her body up against Silver's leg, since that was all she could reach. He jerked his leg away from her and carried on walking, leaving Lyra to catch up.

'_I beat him, so what's wrong with me?' _Silver asked himself, he felt this almost every time he was challenged and won. It felt hollow. And he had a good idea as to why.

Lyra.

She was the one that always beat him; the one he could never beat no matter how often he trained his Pokemon, sometimes to the brink of near exhaustion. He'd never seen her train in the rare incidences they crossed paths and he stuck around for a while. He'd only ever seen her playing with her Pokemon, treating them as friends rather than tools, treating them with love rather than with training.

He didn't understand so spent the rest of his trip to the next town in a daze thinking about it. He didn't even notice when Espeon jumped on his shoulder again.


	5. Chapter 5: Daze

When Silver and Lyra arrived at the Pokémon centre Silver snapped out of his daze long enough to answer Nurse Joy's question of "Would you like me to check your Espeon?" To which he replied with a growled "No." And slipped back into the daze again, leaving Lyra where she was.

Lyra frowned after him, he trudged up the stairs to a room like his legs were made of iron, he looked so lost. She felt Nurse Joy's hand on her head, slowly and softly stroking her fur in a soothing motion. "You worry for him, don't you?" She asked in her soft quiet voice.

Lyra didn't nod nor answer, just turned her head to look at the Nurse, and her gaze spoke volumes, Nurse Joy just smiled and let her hand fall from its place upon Lyra's head as the Espeon followed Silver.

Opening the door with her head and slipping inside, Lyra found the room Silver was hiding in, he was lay on his back, openly pondering. Lyra jumped with her new found grace and landed almost soundlessly on the bed, though Silver didn't seem to notice.

"Silver... Silver... SILVER!" Lyra yelled, but he still didn't snap out of it, his deep thought was really, really deep. _'Ok then, let's try this.'_ Jumping again Lyra this time bounced on Silver's stomach, making him naturally jerk forwards and up from his place on the bed, making him finally snap out of it.

"Ah! You stupid Pokémon what the hell was that for!" Silver yelled, but when he saw the worried look in the Espeon's eyes and face, his anger melted away. Something that had never happened before. "Thanks." He mumbled, petting Lyra cautiously. His thought was that of battling and a question that never ceased in popping up the further he searched for the answer. _'Why can I never beat her?'_

"Espi."_'You're welcome.'_

"You're not like other Pokémon." Silver spoke ceasing his petting much to Lyra's disappointment. _'Well no duh, I'm a human gone Pokémon.'_ "I think you should have a name."

'_A name? Cool! He's going to give me a name!'_ Lyra happily agreed, merrily bobbing her head up and down.

Silver could feel his lips twitching as he saw the Pokémon's eagerness for a new name but it never became a full smile. "Soul, your name will be Soul."

'_Soul? I like it!'_ The Espeon made a noise of joy before curling up in a ball, looking for sleep; after all it had been a long day.

'_The Espeon reminds me of Lyra, maybe that's why I like it.' _Finally Silver's lips stretched into a smile, not a smirk or a very big smile or even his usual scowl, just a small one that would only be noticed by someone who knew him well. That's why Lyra smiled as she saw it.


	6. Chapter 6: Steps

Lyra and Silver spent the night in the Pokémon Centre, though only one was sleeping peacefully, and that was Silver, after his internal battle and many questions, sleep finally managed to will away the confusing and persistent thoughts.

Lyra or Soul as she'd been named, however, couldn't sleep despite the fact the she was very tired, though her type caused her to gain power from the sun, she couldn't help but be enchanted by the moon, it reminded her of Silver, the glow that it gave was the same colour as his name, as was just as mysterious as him. She watched as the nocturnal Pokémon glided by on silent invisible winds.

It was her turn to think now.

She couldn't help but think about why she was a Pokémon, Mew had told her that she was supposed to help Silver, though he didn't specifically say Silver's name. Lyra was supposed to help him treat his Pokémon better, but so far she had done nothing and he already seemed to be changing.

'_He smiled.'_

Lyra could hardly believe how much better Silver looked with a smile on his face, he looked kinda, cute. But as her thoughts travelled to the boy asleep just a few feet away from her, she barely noticed, her tired brain and the silver glow of the moon distracted her enough for her subconscious to take over.

Her head turned when she heard Silver quietly mumbling in his sleep, hopping next to him, she listened, not wanting to wake him. "Co-com, come back." He just kept stuttering the words, come back.

Again Lyra turned he head as she heard the unmistakable sound of a Pokéball opening, the white light shot out of Silver's open bag, and formed the outline of a Gengar, and sure enough that's what emerged.

He looked at his Trainer with a frown, looking up, noticing the Espeon. "Can you help him?" Lyra asked in a whisper.

Gengar nodded as eerie white lights floated from his fingertips and around Silver's head, Lyra recognized the move as Dream Eater. Soon enough, Silver's mumbles ceased and he relaxed into the embrace of sleep again.

"What was he dreaming about?" Lyra questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"His mother." Gengar replied, looking despondent, "He dreams of her often."

"Oh." Lyra sadly lowered her gaze to the sleeping boys face, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she knew almost nothing about Silver. "What happened to her?"

"She died when he was an infant, I know from his dreams." Gengar again whispered sadly, as Lyra's face held understanding and anguish. "You feel the same pain."

"My father died." Lyra stated almost robotically. Gengar looked to understand before hovering over to his open Pokéball, looking back he spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Soul." With that he re-entered his Pokéball, as Lyra watched over Silver until sleep finally became too great an enemy for her to put up a fight any longer.

~#~

The next morning was welcome to Lyra; as the first of dawns sunrays broke through the glass of the window, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow. The light rejuvenated Lyra as it warmed her amaranthine fur.

Silver also stirred, being an early riser. His blood red orbs opened as he saw Soul rummaging around in his bag, most likely looking for food. "You're not going to find anything." He grumbled in a rough voice, having not used it for a while. He saw her frown, and heard her stomach growl; after all she hadn't eaten since the day he saved her. "Go find Nurse Joy, she'll have food."

Instantly perking from the sound of food, Lyra happily went off in search of some waiting for Silver to come down and eat too.

When he did he only had a small meal, got up and left leaving Soul to catch up, for early morning training. Silver walked quite a way before stopping in an empty clearing and calling forth his Pokémon. Gengar, Weavile, Feraligatr, Magneton, Alakazam and Crobat. He had seven Pokémon because he hadn't technically caught Lyra.

After using all of his Pokémon apart from Soul, Silver finally decided to use her. "Soul." He called in a growl, trying to sound demanding, making Lyra's head rise from it was resting on her front paws; she got up and stood next to him. "Gengar." He called next as the Ghost Pokémon immediately obeyed and glided over to them.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball. Soul, Signal Beam."

'_Wha?'_ Was Lyra's only shocked thought before a ball of black, dark energy hit her, dead on target. Glaring at Gengar he gave her an apologetic look before being forced to attack again.

"Get up." Silver snarled.

Weakly standing, Lyra obeyed. Firing a beam of light at Gengar with the same look of apology that Gengar held, however, as Gengar's attack hit, Lyra missed.

Gengar's second Shadow Ball hit again sending Lyra backwards, leaving her gasping for breath. "Psybeam." Silver ordered in monotone.

Lyra tried to summon up enough power to use an attack but couldn't, too much of her earlier energy had gone. "I said, Psybeam." Silver ordered again, this time with a more demanding voice. Lyra looked up, her eyes pleading for him to stop, but he didn't even look as if he cared.

"Dark Pulse." He demanded of Gengar, knowing he could not refuse, Gengar did as commanded, further injuring Lyra. The rest of Silver's Pokémon looked on in understanding, they'd all been in the same position, and understood completely what it was like not being able to fight, for your trainer not to care.

"Get up!" Silver yelled, his rage making him see red, he had to have strong Pokémon! He had to!

When Soul still didn't move, Silver exploded. "NOW!"

"NO!" Lyra yelled making the nearby bird Pokémon flee in terror of the volume, all of Silver's Pokémon looked on in shock; none of them were that courageous to stand up to Silver when he was like this. But none of them looked as shocked as Silver himself, he looked as if he actually heard a human voice, instead of a Pokémon's.

'_One step forward, two steps back.'_

Lyra's hardened feature's stayed as she attempted to stand, Alakazam rushing over to help her. And with that, she limped off further into the woods to have a cooling off period, while the rest of the Pokémon went about their own business too, venturing off to find something to occupy their time with, apart from Gengar who sunk into the shadow's in search of Soul.

'_Lyra?'_


	7. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
